Machine type communication (MTC) equipment refers to a user equipment that performs communication between machines without manipulation of a user. Services provided through the MTC equipment are different from the existing communication services dependent upon manipulation of a user and may be applied to various categories.
In this case, a plurality of MTC equipments may be used together to provide various services. If a plurality of MTC equipments are together operated within one cell, problems may occur.
In other words, if a plurality of MTC equipments tries connection with a base station at the same time, load occurs in a radio interval, whereby communication of the respective MTC equipments may be interrupted.
Also, if a user equipment which is previously connected with a cell collides with the plurality of MTC equipments for the radio interval, data communication of the user equipment may be interrupted. In this respect, solutions for the problems will be required.